


I'll Take That As A Yes

by yeahjaem



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, They're both whipped for each other, lots of fluff, renjun and chenle fight jokingly, sungchan is popular, sungchan knows xiaojun tho, they're all a chaotic mess, they're both dumbasses, very shy, xiaojun has a huge crush, xiaojun is a nervous wreck, xiaojun is best friends with chenle and renjun, xiaojun is shy, xiaojun thinks sungchan doesn't know him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 23:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahjaem/pseuds/yeahjaem
Summary: Xiaojun had a huge crush on Sungchan - but he was shy, so trying to talk to him didn't feel like an option. He certainly didn't expect Renjun and his crush to change the situation, though.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Jung Sungchan/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	I'll Take That As A Yes

Sungchan is pretty popular in his school - he’s one of the tallest students, maybe that’s what made him popular. Actually, that’s what Sungchan thinks made him popular - he doesn’t exactly know what happened. He just knows that it can be a little annoying - especially since he can get really shy around others.

Xiaojun on the other hand wasn’t popular at all - he was rather shy and quiet, only with his small group of friends. And none of them were popular, at all. And his whole friend group was Chinese - they switched between Chinese and Korean, but it probably kept others from approaching them. Not like Xiaojun disliked it.

Even though he must admit, being popular would probably help him more to get to his crush. Can he call it a crush? Xiaojun was unsure, but like pretty much the rest of the school he got flustered around Sungchan - he knew he was not the only one. He felt like he only knew people who didn’t have a crush at all, and from the ones who had crushes it was only Renjun who didn’t crush on Sungchan, but on his friend.

It felt like that at least. And it was demotivating. More than demotivating actually - Sungchan most likely didn’t even know him. But Xiaojun couldn’t complain - he felt happy enough when it looked like Sungchan shot him a glance in the hallway, even though Renjun and Chenle both laughed at him over that.

It was lunch when Renjun almost crashed into Chenle’s back - which probably pulled all the attention on them since Chenle was loud - and he complained loudly. Renjun seemed to be very happy - not that he usually wasn’t happy, but there was something in his behavior Xiaojun couldn’t quite recognize - despite being friends with him since kindergarten. 

“Guess what?”

Renjun was smiling widely - probably expecting Xiaojun and Chenle to guess, or at least to reply with a _‘What?’_ \- his smile dropping slightly when both of them just stared at him in confusion. They were boring, not fun at all - maybe Renjun should’ve not befriended them.

“At least say _something_ , why are both of you so boring? Do I not look excited enough?”

Renjun complained, crossing his arms in front of his chest before sitting down. Chenle chuckled at that - which was a wrong decision - Renjun boxed him in the shoulder immediately after he started laughing.

“You look very excited, I just thought you’d say it immediately. What happened?”

Renjun smiled again, making Xiaojun sigh in relief. If he wouldn’t have started smiling, he’d probably attack Chenle sooner or later. Xiaojun watched Renjun throw a small glare at Chenle before he took a deep breath, indicating that most likely something _completely outstanding_ and _unexpectable_ happened. At least according to Renjun, Xiaojun knew that it tended to be something completely uninteresting - like a new pencil.

“I have news! Jaemin asked me out and now we’re boyfriends since yesterday!”

Xiaojun and Chenle both perked up at that - Jaemin was _Sungchan’s_ friend, so on one hand Renjun somehow got together with his crush and on the other he’d have a better chance to somehow be at least friends with Sungchan. And maybe Xiaojun wanted to know how Renjun even got that close to Jaemin.

“And he’ll come here today. He should be there any minute!”

Xiaojun looked behind Renjun - he noticed someone stopping behind both Renjun and Chenle when Renjun spoke up again. He couldn’t help but feel a little surprised when it was actually Jaemin - but his eyes rather fixed on Sungchan, who seemingly got dragged along, for whatever reason.

Not that he was against it - he was absolutely not against it, at all. His breath hitched when Sungchan looked at him, and he couldn’t help but blush a little at that. He never thought he’d be this close to Sungchan, at all. It never felt like he’d ever be this close to Sungchan.

He got out of his trance when he noticed Jaemin sitting down next to Renjun - and he had to be honest, Renjun looked so happy about it that it made Xiaojun smile himself. He got a little startled when he noticed Sungchan sit down next to him - making Xiaojun blush again - oh, he was so nervous.

“Hi.”

Xiaojun freezed when he noticed that nobody seemed to react at Sungchan’s greeting - _did they already greet each other?_ \- making Xiaojun actually face his _crush_. Sungchan was even prettier up close - no, Xiaojun did not care about this sounding _very_ cheesy - and it took his breath away.

“You seem flustered. I didn’t even do anything?”

Sungchan chuckled slightly while Xiaojun cleared his throat - embarrassing. Sungchan should know that he did something though - something to Xiaojun’s heart, how can a person be as pretty as Sungchan?

“Oh, I’m sorry!”

Xiaojun’s heart was beating fast - he felt like he embarrassed himself more through apologizing, but what else should he do? He was nervous - still - he couldn’t believe that he was actually talking to Sungchan. Even though he probably looks stupid - only blushing and staring instead of actually talking in normal sentences.

“It’s alright, Xiaojun. I think it’s cute.”

Sungchan smiled softly, looking even prettier than before. Xiaojun could barely comprehend the beauty of Sungchan - but it actually got worse through Sungchan knowing _his_ name and calling _him_ cute. Perhaps he’d faint in the following seconds - or minutes.

Xiaojun could barely remember what happened after the incident - he only knows that he actually fainted, as he predicted it. He also felt like he scared Sungchan away with all of his reactions - the taller didn’t speak or even look at him after everything happened. Xiaojun only went back to admiring Sungchan from afar - his crush not going away after the rather weird interaction.

He didn’t think anything interesting would happen in his love life for a while after that - but Xiaojun had wrong expectations, realizing it when he found a letter in his locker. He never got letters in his locker so he felt happy - but also a little scared, what if it wasn’t from Sungchan?

Xiaojun opened the letter quietly, looking around if he saw anyone who could’ve put it in his locker - but there was no one. He did get suspicious at what was written in the letter - _‘Meet me on the rooftop after school. - S’_ \- maybe Renjun and Chenle had too much influence on him, or it was really a sign that he would be kidnapped. The signing with the letter _S_ did give him some hope it was Sungchan - so he decided that he’d actually go on the schoolroof after his lessons ended.

And so he did. Xiaojun sneaked on the school roof, looking around. Nobody was there - and it made him feel a little sad. _Maybe it was just a prank_. He decided to stay there for at least a few minutes more - looking at the scenery in front of him. He wanted to turn around and go - but someone loudly opened the door, seeming like someone just rushed up.

The someone ended up being Sungchan - and Xiaojun got nervous again. It really was Sungchan, and it made Xiaojun a little happy. He held flowers in his hand, smiling sweetly at Xiaojun. 

“I’m sorry for taking so long, Xiaojun. Getting flowers was actually harder than expected.”

Both of them chuckled slightly - Xiaojun felt a little relieved and a little less nervous. Sungchan seemed a little nervous though, holding the flowers in front of Xiaojun’s face, smiling when the other took them.

“This might seem random - especially since I didn’t talk to you since I came to your lunch table with Jaemin - but I actually wanted to confess. I kinda don’t know what to say so - I think I have a crush on you? I only know you from afar, but you always seemed so nice and cute - and you totally were when we first talked - so I kind of wanted to ask you if you want to try dating?”

Xiaojun gasped slightly, while Sungchan nervously smiled. Xiaojun definitely took a little too long to process what Sungchan just told him - his face got a little more anxious. And since Xiaojun was at a loss of words, he just grabbed Sungchan’s collar and pulled him down to crash their lips together. Sungchan was a little shocked at first - but he quickly mimicked Xiaojun’s movements, holding him close by the waist.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

Sungchan smiled at Xiaojun, who nodded quickly. He felt like everything that just happened was a dream - but it felt amazing. And maybe he should thank Renjun for his crush on Jaemin, or else both of them probably would have never gotten this far.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it !! this is actually the first xiaojun x sungchan fic on ao3, i'm kinda proud hehe :D i'll maybe consider to write another part if it's wanted !! :D also, this isn't proofread so i hope it's alright T_T


End file.
